


Beauty and the Chimp: The Enchanted Christmas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca prepares a Christmas celebration in the castle, but she learns that it might not be a very merry one since Mojo hates the holiday, but will Rebecca be able to convince him? Rebecca decides to show him the true meaning of Christmas, and he seems to go through with it unless he gets influenced by Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The infamous enchantment on a certain castle had been over for a year now. Tonight was Christmas Eve and the castle residents threw a celebration ball and invited all the villagers who wanted to come. The villagers exited the town and made way for the castle as the lights from inside glowed a welcoming glow and they all sang a merry old tune together.

Villagers: Deck the Halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la  
Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa la la la la la

Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa la la la la la  
Troll the ancient yuletide carol  
Fa la la la la- la la la!

There came Mac in proper attire, a gray suit with a red bow tie and his sneakers. He was running down the hallway with a red ribbon, with Donnie Thornberry in a fancy suit as well. Mac slid across the hall and stopped at the steps and he and Donnie looked down to see the decorated ball room. He then slid down the bannister to join the other guests.

"Deck t'e halls with boughs of holly!" Grim entered, throwing holly leaves all over the table and chuckled to himself. "Oh, dere must be much, much more holly!"

"Tis the season to be joll-" Mr. Herriman stopped and noticed the leaf coated banquet table. "What's this? There's too much holly. WHOA!" he was run into by Mac who zipped past him to get to the Christmas tree. "Slow down, Master Mac!"

"Don we now our gay apparrel," a perky Gothic young adult woman sang in an icy tone as she decorated the top of the tree with a Christmas angel. She had pale light cocoa colored skin with dark chocolate-brown eyes and matching hair with a small mole on her cheek and wore a coal-black dress as black as her Gothic side. Her name was Cherry. "No, no, no, more mistletoe!" Cherry noticed the lack of plant decorations and climbed down her ladder.

Madame Foster stood by the fireplace with Grim. They looked at the tree and noticed Mac pop his head out, taking one of the presents with a laugh.

"Mac, away from those presents, boy!" Madame Foster scolded.

"Madame Foster, I found one for me!" the square-headed boy rushed over to the elderly woman. "Can I open it, Madame Foster? Can I?"

"Well..." Madame Foster smiled. "Just one..."

"Oh, boy!" Mac happily set himself down and tore open the present with Donnie's help.

"It's good to see the boy having a proper Christmas," Grim smiled. "Not like last year."

"Yes, this is much more appropriate." Mr. Herriman agreed.

"Well, I thought last year was quite nice." Madame Foster replied.

"Yes, well, I suppose I did manage to save Christmas." Mr. Herriman gloated.

"You?" Grim glared at him.

"Yes, me." Herriman glanced back at him. "If not for my skillful and decisive leadership, all would've been lost."

"Leadership?" Grim scoffed. "HA! You couldn't lead Billy da idiot boy to water!"

Mac groaned as he took out a pair of smelly, mismatched socks from his present box.

"What are you yammering about? It was all my idea!" Herriman continued to argue with the skeleton.

"Your idea?" Grim snapped. "Everyone knows it was mine!"

"Heavens," Madame Foster rolled her eyes. "How many times are we going to have to go over this story?"

"Story?" Mac's eyes lit up.

"Until someone gets his facts straight." Herriman seethed through his buck teeth.

"Why don't you tell it, Madame Foster?" Mac offered.

"Captial idea!" Herriman agreed.

"Well," Madame Foster shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come now, Madame Foster, surely you recall how I saved Christmas." Grim gave a reassuring smile.

"Ah, ah, ah, no leading the witness." Herriman scolded.

"Please Madame Foster, tell the story." Mac begged.

"Well, let's see..." Madame Foster let Mac sit with him as others came to listen to the story of last year's Christmas in the castle. "Rebecca, terrified of the Master's anger, ran away from the castle, straight into a pack of wolves. But the Master saved her, and they began to be friends."

"Ah, dat's where I come in!" Grim said as the story was going to lead into a flashback before the curse was lifted in the castle.

Cast

Rebecca Utonium (MonstarzGirl) as Belle

Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) as Adam "aka the Beast"

Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Chip

Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Mrs. Potts

Mandy (Grim Tales version) as Babette "the feather duster maid"

Rain (Spirit: The Last Cimarron) as Philippe 

Cherry (my OC) as Angelique

Jeffy the Green Rat (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) as Fife

Darkness (Legend) as Forte


	2. Chapter 2

The story began in the castle den and it's very dusty since the castle is still under an enchantment. Everyone was still chimps, except of course for Rebecca, since she was a guest in the castle. Mac, Madame Foster, Grim and Herriman were searching every part of the castle for Jojo to get him to fall in love with Rebecca and break the spell.

"Where could he be?" Mac asked.

"Goodness knows!" Madame Foster exclaimed. "We've searched every last corner!"

"I'm beginning to think he's not in the castle at all!" Herriman groaned.

Grim was against a giant window and wiped some dust and condensation off with his sleeve. He then looked down to see Mojo walking by the castle grounds which were now covered in snow.

"Aha, t'ere he is!" Grim observed.

"Oh, wonderful!" Madame Foster jumped with joy.

"No time to waste," Herriman observed. "We must find a way to get them together."

"Let's go t'en!" Grim zipped past him. "Love will not wait!"

"You really think she's the one?" Mac followed the skeleton. "Will she break the spell?"

"I knew it from the moment I set eyes on her!"

"If anyone can reach the Master, Rebecca can," Madame Foster added. "Such a kind soul."

"And her looks don't hurt either." Grim chuckled, which made Mac giggle.

"Wait for me!" Herriman called as he trailed behind them.

Rebecca had just come up the stairs as the group was coming for her. They all ran in front of her, but Herriman slid and ran into the wall.

"Hi, Becca!" Mac greeted.

"Hello," Rebecca smiled. "Mac, do you know what day it is?"

"Well," the young chimp looked around anxiously. "It's not... Tuesday..."

"No, silly," Rebecca giggled. "Today is December 24th. The day before Christmas."

"And what a beautiful day it is!" Grim changed the subject. "A wonderful day for a morning stroll!"

"Yes, yes," Madame Foster agreed. "Nothing starts a day like a brisk walk around the grounds."

"Yeah! Or you could go ice skating!" Mac suggested.

"Yes, fresh air, exercise," Herriman agreed and suddenly there was a crick in his back. "In moderation, of course."

"Come along, Rebecca, dear, the great outdoors awaits!" Madame Foster called as Rebecca took a pair of ice skates from a post and she got on her pink coat with fur.

Rebecca smiled and opened the door, putting the hand over her eyes as the snow seemed to have been glowing bright from the darkness on the inside. The snow was lightly falling as Mojo walked by the ice.

"Oh, good morning." Rebecca greeted.

Mojo saw her and groaned a little. He then didn't pay attention and his feet were now on the ice. He slipped and fall on his back side and he growled at Rebecca as she skid on the ice beside him.

"Oh, dear, are you alright?"

"Uh," Mojo got up slowly. "I fell... and I landed on my..." he covered himself in his cape. "On the ice."

"It's pretty slippery." Rebecca smiled apologetically.

"Yes, it's... slippery..." Mojo mumbled.

"This is a perfect day for skating!" Rebecca laced on her skates and slid around the ice. She did a few moves and tried to get Mojo in on the fun. She then noticed he wasn't moving and she held out a hand to him. "Come on!"

Mojo shrugged and walked away, but his servants wouldn't let him go inside the castle.

"Go on, Master, it might be fun." Grim said.

"Go for it!" Mac added with excitement.

Mojo glared at them and Rebecca. He then smiled as he noticed how much fun she was having. The other servants went to the snow-covered bridge to watch the romance blossom.

"Come on, why don't you try it like this?" Rebecca skated slowly to educate him. "One, two, three, one, two, three," she turned back at him. "See, it's easy."

Mojo tried to do what she did and slowly stumbled onto the ice. Rebecca watched and offered him any help. The servants cheered as they watched what was happening before them.

"Yes," Madame Foster smiled. "I think this may work."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

While there was fun and happiness outside, inside the castle was a different story. Past the West Wing behind Mojo's room, there was a music room. There was pipe organ music playing ever-so slowly and gloomy. There was a small dark green rodent with beady white eyes, sharp buck teeth and messy whiskers watching the organ being played. The rodent servant was known as Jeffy. The one playing the pipe organ looked like some sort of hue red demonic gorilla with slight horns in his head with beady yellow eyes, fangs, and sharp claws in a suit. His true name was unknown, but everyone knew him as Darkness. He finished playing as he heard tiny clapping and he turned his head.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Jeffy applauded with his squeaky voice.

Darkness chuckled at the rodent. "Jeffy, you approve?" he questioned.

"Oh, Maestro, it's magnificent!" Jeffy cheered.

"Oh, come along, it's merely an opera," Darkness chuckled, then slammed down the organ keys which made a rumble throughout the room. The windows cracked from the note. "To bring the house down."

Jeffy ducked and tried to evade the debris from the ceiling. "Is there a part for a piccolo?"

"Absolutely," Darkness replied, playing another creepy tune from his instrument making it open a music box. Jeffy cheered as the box was open and was full of paper sheet music. "Solo for Jeffy in B Flat."

"I'd do anything for a solo!" Jeffy grew on the edge of his seat.

"Yes," Darkness slammed the box shut. "I know... Now Jeffy, in the middle of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside the window. Have a little looksie, will you?"

Jeffy scampered to the window and took a look outside. He noticed Rebecca and Mojo were outside, and they were heard to be laughing.

"Wow... Would you look at that?" Jeffy smiled.

"Well I think I might, I'll just pick myself up and-" Darkness stopped himself as he saw his bolts which kept him connected to the pipe organ. "Oh Heavens, look! I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!" his voice echoed throughout the room, a lot more terrifying than Mojo's voice would.

"Oh, right," Jeffy nervously chuckled. "Erm... The Master is skating."

"Skating?" Darkness sneered. "Why on Earth would he do a thing like that?"

"Probably because that pretty girl is holding his hand."

"What? Rebecca!?"

"Hey, maybe if she falls in love with him, the spell will be broken, and we'll be human again!"

Darkness didn't like Jeffy's enthusiasm. He then blared his organ which made Jeffy fall back from the window.

"Trust me, Jeffy. Humanity is entirely overrated," Darkness monologued. "Before the enchantment, there was no need for my particular brand of genius. But now, the Master needs my melodies to feed his tormented soul. I am his confident, and his best friend. And I won't let have some PEASANT GIRL RUIN IT FOR ME! JEFFY!" he turned to the rodent. "See to it that this blossoming love, withers on the vine."

"Yes Maestro Darkness!" Jeffy saluted and left to be outside with the others.

Back outside, Rebecca was watching Mojo continue to skate on his own.

"I think I got it!" Mojo smiled, then went further to skate.

Rebecca couldn't help but giggle at his amusement. Meanwhile, Jeffy was spying as instructed, but had trouble seeing.

"Hey, down in front! I wanna see! I wanna see! I wanna see too!" Jeffy grew impatient and tapped his foot. He then let out a typical high pitched mouse squeak, but the others hushed and shunned him. Jeffy groaned and walked off as he was given the cold shoulder.

"Oh, this is very promising." Herriman smiled delightfully.

"Ah yes, dere is somet'ing in da air," Grim sighed. "Could it be love?"

"Love!" Fear struck into Jeffy's heart. "I've got to stop them!" he was about to go somewhere else, but he slid down the bridge handle and flew off and spun in and all around a fountain for a while.

"What's that little toot up to?" Madame Foster wondered.

Jeffy flew out of the fountain and slid softly as Rebecca and Mojo passed by. They both shared loving looks, which worried Jeffy. He then grabbed the back of Mojo's cape as they were sliding off together. "STAAAAWP!" Jeffy pulled hard, which made him fly back and Mojo and Rebecca fly forward into a snow bank. Jeffy flew and landed under a tree and snow landed on top of him.

Rebecca and Mojo got some snow off of themselves. Rebecca then leaned back into the snow and made some formations. She then got up with Mojo. "It's a Christmas angel, see?"

Mojo smiled beside her, but then saw what he made. It was rather awkward and hideous looking which made him feel grumpy again. "This is no angel, this is the shadow of a... MONSTER!" Mojo growled, beat the snow and stormed off inside, leaving Rebecca alone.

"Darkness is gonna be so proud of me!" Jeffy praised himself as he saw his master in distress.

"I don't know why I bother," Rebecca sighed, leaning back into the snow. "Now he's worse than ever."

"Don't lose hope, dearest." Madame Foster sat beside her, comforting her.


	3. Chapter 3

Back inside the castle, Mojo trailed inside the West Wing as Darkness played more eerie music. Mojo walked inside angrily and glared at the rose floating in the bell jar on his nightstand, next to the enchanted mirror. "I...hate... Christmas..." he snarled, going to his chair to listen to Darkness's tormenting, gloomy music to cheer him up.

Darkness loved Mojo's company and played his sad songs. He glanced over at Mojo as he continued. "The music helps?" he asked, with a creepy smile.

"Your music is the only thing that helps me forget." Mojo mumbled softly.

"Don't worry, old friend," Darkness cooed. "I'm here for you. Just as I always have been, just as I always will."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Why is Mojo such a grump?" Rebecca huffed as she walked down the corridors with Mac following.

"I don't know," Mac shrugged. "He's always like that."

"Even at Christmas?"

"Yep!"

The two went inside the castle study. It was full of books and papers. There was even a desk with a chair with a quill pen and ink.

"Becca, what's Christmas?" Mac asked, looking up at the brunette girl.

"Oh Mac, you must know about Christmas," Rebecca bent down to his height, surprised a little kid wouldn't know about the wonderful holiday. "Stockings in front of a fire, a tree, tinsel?"

Mac shook his head, but then Rebecca knew something that would make Mac out of worry and full of excitement.

"Presents?"

"Presents!?" Mac jumped up with a smile. "Do I get one?"

"Of course," Rebecca giggled. "Everyone gets presents at Christmas."

"Aw, even the Master?"

"Yes, even the Master."

"What are ya gonna get him?"

"I don't know him well enough to know what he would want." Rebecca shrugged.

"What would you want?" Mac asked.

"Well, what I love most in the world are my books," Rebecca raked some hair behind her ear. "My stories."

"Why don't you give the Master a story?"

"You're right, Mac," Rebecca opened a drawer, taking a sheet of paper out on the desk. "A story..." she then took the quill out from the ink jar and began to write-up a story just for Mojo.

Rebecca: When I get to know him, we'll find more things to say  
One day I will reach him; there has to be a way  
Everyone needs someone, he must need someone too  
When I get to know him better, here is what I will do

I'll read him stories from pictures books all filled with wonder  
Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the every day  
We'll find a mountain top and some moon beams to sit under  
I'll lead because I know the way!

So much to discover, I do it all the time  
I could live inside bright pages where the worlds all rhyme  
We will slay the dragons that still follow him around  
And he'll smile, yes he'll smile, as his dreams leave the ground!

Stories, and stories about mermaids, kings and sunken treasure  
Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday  
I know a tiny place, just a dot too small to measure  
I'll take him there I know the way!

Stories about heroes, who overcame their deepest sorrows  
They'll put hope in his heart again to cherish everyday  
He'll find a better strength to face tomorrow  
I'm sure if he knows the way he'll want to stay

Rebecca finished the book and found a green box to place it in. She set the book in and with Mac's help, tied it with a pink ribbon. Mac put his finger for Rebecca to tie a knot. Mac got stuck though as Rebecca thought of celebrating Christmas in the castle with her new friends. Once Mac got free, he looked up at Rebecca.

"You think the Master will like his gift?" he asked.

"I do." Rebecca answered, happily.

"Does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?"

"Uh-huh, absolutely."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rebecca and Mac went to the kitchen where everyone else was to tell them about celebrating Christmas in the castle. Of course, being second in command in the castle, Mr. Herriman was firmly against it.

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Herriman growled.

"Why not?" Bloo, a regular blue chimp who was Mac's imaginary friend, whined, wanting to celebrate Christmas with everyone.

"Out of the question!" Herriman protested. "Not a chance, dream on, forget it, an impossibility!"

"Aw, come on!" Bloo whined again.

"Suck in that gut, Miss Frances." Mr. Herriman told a scarlet chimp who wore a green sweatshirt, purple skirt, white skirt and blue sneakers. She was Frankie, Madame Foster's granddaughter.

"Hmph!" Frankie glared at him and did as he said.

"Mon, get with t'e spirit, unwind." Grim gently slapped Herriman on the back.

Herriman's monocle fell to the floor and he bent down to pick it up and settle himself.

"Come on, dearie, have a heart." Madame Foster said as she washed the tea equipment with Mac.

"Yeah! Come oooonnnnn!!!" Bloo whined with a green chimp named Coco, a red chimp named Wilt and a purple chimp named Eduardo.

"No, no," Herriman got his monocle back on as he paced. "And... Let me think..."

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?" the imaginary chimp friends waited for his answer.

"NO!" Herriman replied, sharply, much to their dismay. "This is where I put my foot down!" Herriman stomped his foot in a tiny tub of goo and shuddered, trying to get it off, much to everyone's amusement. "Master Mojo has forbidden Christmas!" he slipped and fell to the floor.

"Forbid Christmas?" Rebecca couldn't believe it as she dried a cookie sheet. "No one can forbid Christmas!"

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past," Herriman explained. "Christmas is the most painful reminder of it. I, for one, do not wish to torture him."

"I, for one, think a little Christmas cheer would do him some good." Rebecca suggested.

"T'e girl is right!" Grim agreed.

The others agreed, but they didn't know was that Jeffy was spying on them from a mouse-hole in the wall.

"It's not our place to get involved!" Herriman still refused. "No, no, no, NO!" Herriman poked the skeleton in his non-existant nose. "We just can't mind our own beeswax, can we? Just have to stick our wick where it doesn't belong."

Grim grinned evilly and grabbed his scythe. Although he didn't do it as much, he decided to have fun with Herriman by raising the blade high and swishing it to cut off Herriman's cotton tail. Herriman groaned in pain and shot through the ceiling and landed in a tub of water. He got out and spit some water out like a fountain and everyone looked at him with a laugh.

"Oh, how humiliating..." Herriman groaned.

"Ease up, Funny Bunny, I think it's a wonderful idea." Madame Foster said to her imaginary friend.

"Funny Bunny?" Mac and Bloo whispered together and laughed hysterically.

"Yes Madame, so do I." Herriman said as he straightened himself out and got dry. "But Master Mojo doesn't want it, his castle, his rules."

"It's not fair." Mac hung his head.

"He's right," Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco whined. "It's not fair!"

"Don't whine, Master Blooreguard, Wilt, Eduardo and Miss Coco." Herriman scolded them.

"Sorry..." they continued to whine anyway.

"Look at us," Madame Foster consoled Mac. "Squabbling and bickering. Breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be our very best at Christmas. Why, we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle."

Herriman crossed his arms.

"You could have some stuffed turkey." Grim used this to bait Herriman as everyone knew his appetite.

"Cranberry sauce." Rebecca added.

"Shortbread cookies!" Mac added.

"Mince pies," Grim went on. "Potatoes, gravy, and Christmas pudding!"

"Pudding?" Herriman cracked a smile. "With... With carrots?"

"What do you t'ink we are, barbarians?" Grim scoffed. "Of course, with carrots! And raisins, and brandy, and all t'ose t'ings you like..."

Herriman looked at them with wonder for his hungry soul. He then frowned since he declined the Christmas celebration. Which would then mean: No Christmas feast. He then gave in. "Well.... all right..." he gave in.

"Yes!" Mac cheered with the imaginary friends.

"But if Master Mojo finds out about this, he will be furious!" Herriman reminded them. "So, everybody keep quiet!"

"Come on!" Grim smiled. "What are we waiting for, Christmas?"

"Goodness, we don't have much time, it's Christmas Eve!" Herriman's eyes bugged from his head.

"I'll see to the dinner." Madame Foster said, holding Frankie close.

"I'll get some mistletoe." Grim dipped the imaginary friend Coco with a leaf over their heads, making her giggle. "We'll need to brighten this place up! Rebecca, I know someone who will help!" Grim went to the brunette girl and everyone went to where everyone starts preparing for Christmas: in the attic.

"Now, wait for me," Herriman said. "I'm in charge, people I'm in charge." he then saw that he was alone in the kitchen. "Wait for me!" he ran out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Grim was leading the others upstairs with a candelabra to the castle attic. It was taking a while due to the many steps leading up there. They swore it took all day to get up there.

"1,001, 1,002, 1,003-" Mac counted, nearly out of breath. "Are we there, yet?"

"Not yet." Rebecca replied.

"Boy, there sure a lot of stairs here," Mac moaned. "1,006, 1,007, 1,008, 1,009..."

Jeffy scampered up the stairs, nearly out of breath himself. Rebecca and the others finally made it up and they saw a very dusty attic with several boxes locked away. "Hello?" Rebecca called as she wandered inside the castle attic with wonder. "Hello!"

"Do not be afraid, friends, it is I, da Grim Reaper!" the skeleton introduced himself to make himself scarce. "We have come to pay you a little visit."

Mac turned his head to see a chest open up and saw a mocha skin colored young adult woman in chimp form with a small mole on her cheek, round frame glasses, long dark brown hair with matching eyes. She wore a black coal outfit with a silver, shimmering necklace, black flats and looked Gothic. Mac's eyes widened at her and he hid behind Rebecca's leg and quickly looked back at her, wondering if she was a friend or foe.

"Grim?" the young adult woman asked, in a quiet voice as gentle as the wind.

"Ah, Cherry!" Grim smiled at the woman.

"Oh, Grim, finally..." Cherry walked over with an emotionless tone in her voice, but not as strict as Mandy's. "I thought I was gonna be locked away in this dusty attic forever."

"Oh, Cherry," Grim dipped the perky goth. "Your eyes are still lovely after all t'ese years." he kissed her cheeks multiple times.

"Grim, stop, or I'll be forced to tell Mandy about this..." Cherry shoved him aside, ruffling down her clothes.

Grim gulped and looked back at Rebecca as she waited to be noticed. "Erm... T'is is Rebecca... Our guest..."

"Hello Rebecca..." Cherry said with a smirk.

"Pleased to meet you." Rebecca fully smiled.

"And this is Cherry," Grim introduced the perky goth. "She is the castle decorator."

Cherry scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You mean WAS the castle decorator! I'm not responsible for this baroque atrocity we're forced to call home!" she then sighed and had a brighter tone. "When I was in charge, the castle was full of light and beauty... With a slight ominous tone that would make a graveyard seem more lively." Cherry grinned sadistically as she mentioned the graveyard part.

"And dat is why we have come!" Grim put an arm around her. "We are planning da greatest Christmas celebration ever!"

Rebecca and Mac smiled as they cheered with excitement. Cherry glanced at her box of ornaments as they seemed to have glitter with their own excitement like they were alive and could understand everything. Jeffy watched and sighed dreamily, as he was happy too, even if he was working with Darkness. Cherry was fed up with all this cheerfulness.

"NO! STOP!" she raised her voice and crossed her arms, her eyes glinting terrifyingly.

"What is it, Angel of Death?" Grim asked.

"How dare you raise my hopes!" Cherry hissed, then corrected herself, referring to the ornaments. "I mean... THEIR hopes... Only to have them dashed? Well... No more!" Cherry locked her box up and made her way back to the shadows to be kept away, hidden forever.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Rebecca looked at the dark girl. "Without you, we'll never get the castle decorated in time."

"Christmas? HA!" Cherry scoffed. "I refuse to hope for it anymore! I will not be disappointed again..." her voice dropped to a whisper after the last thing, remembering the dreaded enchantment.

"But t'is to be da greatest celebration ever," Grim took her black widowed nailed hands. "We can't do it without you."

"But of course you can't," Cherry slapped his hands away. "Christmas takes planning and organization. No, no! I won't do it, I will not be disappointed again! It won't change ANYTHING..."

"I believe it will." Rebecca knelt beside her, pulling her into a hug, much to her dismay.

Rebecca: There's more to this time of year  
Than sleigh bells and holly, mistletoe and snow  
Those things come and go much deeper than snow  
Stronger than the strongest love we'll know, we'll ever know

Rebecca pulled a rope to open the door of the roof to show snow coming in slowly and the glowing sun, making Cherry hiss like a vampire. The red, gold, and silver ball, candy cane and tiny Christmas tree ornaments glowed a little and looked more lively. The rodent servant kept spying and Rebecca grabbed Cherry's hand, forcing her to come downstairs with her box of ornaments.

Rebecca: As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe, that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine  
A star shines above us, lighting your way and mine

The group snuck past Mojo as he came down the hall, away from the West Wing.

Herriman: Just as long as there's Christmas  
There'll be Christmas pud  
Tons of turkey

Madame Foster: And cranberry sauce and mince pies if we're good

Grim: Loads of logs on the fire

Girls: Lots of gifts on the tree, all wrapped up in red ribbons!

Mac: Wonder if there's one for me

Herriman: We are due for a party, where on Earth do we start?

Mandy: I may wear my tiara, you bought me in Montmartre

Grim: All the silver will sparkle

Madame Foster: And the china will gleam!

Grim: And we'll all be shiny as a brand new centime

Mac: After dinner we'll play games!

Madame Foster: 'Til the morning, breaks through

Grim: Den we'll meet in da garden, t'is is what we shall do

Mac: We'll build a snowman that'll reach to the sky!

Rebecca: It will stay up until July!

Grim made up a sketch of a Christmas tree, making everyone cheer. It was really beginning to look a lot like and feel like Christmas. Cherry was minding her own business as everyone made a Christmas tree out of kitchen ware. Just then a big nosed chimp with a red baseball cap, with a white and blue striped shirt, blue pants and red and white sneakers named Billy grabbed Cherry's old family Christmas angel to put on top of the tree. Cherry chased after him as he climbed up the tree, despite of her fear of heights.

"What are you doing?" Cherry sneered at Billy. "Stop, stop, stop! Put that down! Put that down! Oh, this is ridiculous... Everyone knows that the lights go on first! I don't want my angel to go all the way up there on the top!"

All: As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as our guiding star shines above  
There'll always be Christmas

Rebecca imagined a grand Christmas tree.

Rebecca: As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine  
There'll always be Christmas  
So there'll always be a time, when the world is filled with peace and love

"We're gonna have the greatest Christmas ever!" Mac cheered as the song ended and Rebecca was happy.

"Oh, I hope so, Mac." Rebecca turned down at him.

Suddenly the objects fell from the tree as Cherry snatched her family Christmas tree and everything fell on top of her. Cherry crawled in pain and agony as she had landed on her angel.

"You on da left, you on da right, follow me!" Grim barked orders. "T'ere is decorating to be done!"

"Yes, yes," Herriman pulled a stocking from his head. "But keep in mind, Master Mojo musn't find out! Miss Frances, clean up this mess at once!"

Jeffy ducked from behind the wall with an evil chuckle. He then made his way to tell Maestro Darkness everything he had just endured.


	5. Chapter 5

"Christmas?" Mojo growled after he had heard the news from Darkness and Jeffy. "She's planning Christmas!?"

"Yes," Darkness sneered. "Awful, isn't it?"

Mojo growled and crawled away back to the fireplace. Darkness smirked like his true devil form as he saw his plan was working perfectly. Mojo then had a thought as he realized who he was dealing with.

"Perhaps she doesn't know how I feel about Christmas..." Mojo thought.

"But she does know," Darkness told him. "She just doesn't care, like I do... She's actually trying to bring Christmas back to the castle... And you know how much we despise Christmas..."

"The day my life ended..." Mojo glared at the fire as he remembered a horrifying event in his life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Flashback

10 years ago, the castle wasn't under a curse and everyone was in their normal forms. Mojo was young and sitting in his deceased father's throne on Christmas evening.

"Bring me my presents!" young Jojo demanded, in his human form and his hair down to his shoulders.

"Your Highness," Grim bowed as he held a wrapped box in his hands. "Please accept t'is gift as a token of our appreciation, I know I speak for everyone when-"

"Oh, just give it to me!" Mojo swiped the present from the skeleton, much to everyone's shock and fear. He then ripped and shredded the box open with excitement, but found disappointment as he held out the book in sheer disgust. "A story book? You call this a present?" he threw the book over his shoulder. "I hope you have something better for me, Darkness!"

"Yes sir," Darkness answered. His human form was a very tall, thin man with a scruffy black beard with hazel eyes and his raven hair was tied into a ponytail. He wore mostly hue red and had black framed glasses over his hazel eyes. He sat on the organ bench. "Of course, Master." he then let his fingers danced on the keys playing a slow, dooming tune.

"What is THAT!?" Mojo sneered.

"Um, a small piece," Darkness turned back, feeling stung from his words. "In your honor, Master..."

"Ooh, I hate it!" Mojo sunk in his seat. "Darkness, that stuff is gloomy!"

There was then a sudden knock at the door. Herriman looked with worried wonder as Mojo shot up from his throne.

"Who disturbs my Christmas!?" Mojo growled, storming over to the door to see a short woman with snow-white skin, gray freckles, deep blue eyes with glasses and her raven hair in a ponytail, but a lot more stylish than Darkness's. She was wrapped in a violet sweater and had a pink rose.

"Please," the woman said in a soft, sick voice. "Take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."

Mojo sneered at the gift with a scoff. "I don't need a rose, go away, you nerdy old hag!" he slammed the doors on her.

The rose glowed an unholy glow. The woman was then revealed to be Velma Greene the Spider Queen. She used her powers to show her true form and scare Mojo straight, seeing no love in his heart.

"You have been deceived by your own cold heart," Velma recited with her eyes glowing. "A curse upon your house and all within it," Velma used her powers to turn everyone in the castle into various wild animals, mainly chimps. "Until you find one to love you as you are, you shall remain forever, a beast..." she had turned Grim, Mac, Madame Foster and Herriman into chimps as the curse effected everyone else slowly.

Mojo broke out from his old clothes and roared painfully and angrily as he was being turned into a beastly chimp. He would then hate Christmas from then on, it was the anniversary of the dreaded enchantment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

End Flashback

"But we come so far since then," Darkness drawled as they were back in modern times. "We've...risen above... the tragedy..."

Mojo shot up from his chair, looking almost threateningly at Darkness. Not that he was scared or anything. "Where is she!?" Mojo nearly seethed.

"I believe she's gone to the boiler room," Darkness replied. "Or... So a little birdy told me..."

Jeffy popped out from behind the music box. "Heheh... Tweet, tweet, tweet!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, Rebecca had arrived to the Boiler Room. There were several chimp servants hauling logs to the boiler to keep the castle warm. Rebecca was mostly in there so she could get a Yule log for yet another Christmas tradition. There then came a skimpy gorilla servant named Kevin, pushing the wheelbarrow, trying to get Rebecca away from him.

"Hey, come on! Get out-of-the-way, dork-ette, we're working here!" Kevin snarled.

"Oh, excuse me." Rebecca stepped away.

"Alright, you guys!" a high ambiguous voice rang and it was a young gorilla female with gray fur and brown eyes calling. Her name was Terkina, but Terk for short. "Now get back to work, this castle doesn't heat itself, you know!" she then noticed Rebecca. "So, what can I do for ya?"

"I'm looking for a log." Rebecca replied, taking one.

"Alright," Terk smiled. "What do you want? Hard wood, soft wood? We got them all! We got birch, maple, pine, oak, GAH!" Terk popped her head out with her eyes seeing stars. "Concrete... My head... Don't worry, it'll pass." Terk then shook her head, shooting a glare. "So, make up your mind already!"

"Is it alright if I just browse?" Rebecca asked.

"Suit yourself," Terk shrugged. "Me, I got work to do."

As Terk walked off, Rebecca continued to browse. A lot of the logs were too small. Rebecca then felt panicked as she heard the boiler hiss and bang like it was about to explode. A lot of the workers panicked, but then the boiler let out a little whistle and was calm again. Everyone smiled and felt relieved as they took a break from the surprising action.

"HEY!" Terk shouted. "What am I payin' ya for? Being boring!? Do that on your own time, get out of here!"

Rebecca ignored them and continued to search for the perfect log. Once she found it she grabbed it happily. She grabbed it, but nearly slipped from the pile, but she landed gently on her feet as the other logs came down slowly and easily. Rebecca blew the dust off the log and observed it. Mojo then barged into the boiler room and Rebecca hid the log behind her back as he was growling.

"What are you hiding?" Mojo snarled.

Rebecca shrugged and tried to look innocent and brave. Mojo walked behind her, spotted the log and swiped it from her hands. He observed it and knocked it, wondering what the girl would want with the wood. "It's a Yule Log," Rebecca finally told him.

"What?" Mojo asked.

"A yule log," Rebecca repeated herself. "It's a wonderful tradition. "One log is chosen and everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish."

Mojo scoffed and slithered away with the log. "Wishes are stupid... You made a Christmas wish last year. Is this what you WISHED FOR!?" Mojo roared and a swarm of bats felt the abruption and flew out the castle window to never be seen again.

"No," Rebecca bowed her head, then looked back up with determination. "But I'll keep wishing and when the log is burned on Christmas morning-"

"There'll be no Christmas." Mojo cut her off.

"But!"

"NOOOOO!" Mojo's roar echoed. "I am the Master here!"

"How can you be so selfish!?" Rebecca fought back sadness, but was sad inside, and angry outside.

"You cannot possibly understand," Mojo sharply sighed. "You have no idea what it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle, to be a... a..."

"Prisoner?" Rebecca asked. Mojo didn't say anything, but he could feel he hurt her by mentioning those words. The brunette walked to him. "The only one holding us prisoner here is you. Well I'm not giving up!" Rebecca then left and looked back to watch Mojo walk toward the boiler, thinking about her words to him. She then sighed and went back to her room to let her sadness and agony out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rebecca was flopped in her bed with her face buried in the blankets and drenched in her salty, bitter tears of sadness. Nothing could possibly cheer her up now. Not even Mac's brightness once he walked in could cheer her up.

"Hiya Becca, you should see the ball room!" Mac had a wide smile on his face. "It's all decorated, pretty and there's garlands everywhere! I think the Master's gonna be really excited when he finds out about Christmas!"

"Well," Rebecca got up uneasily. "He... already knows..."

"Really?" Mac's eyes lit up. "Was he excited?"

"Actually Mac, he's forbidden it." Rebecca opened the curtains to look out the snow-covered castle grounds.

"But... I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas..." Mac looked down as his eyes looked like puppy eyes, big, soft and dewy.

Rebecca looked out the window hard and thought about what she said about Mojo. He might've been in charge of everything in the castle and prevent certain things, but he couldn't stop a holiday like Christmas. "You know what, Mac? He can't! We'll have Christmas with or without him."

"Hooray!" Mac cheered. "Can we get a tree now, Rebecca? It's the only thing we're missing!"

"Alright then," Rebecca chuckled. "Let's go get a tree, but first..." the girl picked up her Christmas present for Mojo earlier. It was still wrapped up and he hadn't received it yet. Rebecca hushed Mac and was on her way to the West Wing to drop off the present. She had entered Mojo's room and spotted the enchanted rose, curious and bewildered by it. She was about to touch it, until...

"Psst!" Mac hissed. "Rebecca! The master! Hurry!"

Rebecca nodded and put her present on the small table, then grabbed her coat and left for outside with Mac.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca went outside the snow-covered castle grounds with Mac and Donnie. They had approached a small tree which looked as if it was grown by Charlie Brown.

"What about this one?" Rebecca asked.

Mac looked at it with his eyes squinting and tilting his head. He imagined a red ornament hanging from it and being brought down suddenly into the snow. "Nah, too skinny!" Mac shook his head and went another way with Rebecca. "Come on!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked off as Terk followed with her axe and dragged it, feeling very heavy. Mojo was watching all of this from his window. He looked angered, but he was mostly sad inside because of the argument he had with Rebecca. The mutated chimp walked further into his room and Grim followed. He looked out the window to see Rebecca and tried to make her seem worthy enough to be Mojo's true love.

"Ooh, la, la." Grim chuckled.

"Um.... Grim...." Mojo rubbed the back of his neck, anxiously.

"She's beautiful, no?"

"Yes," Mojo groaned, glaring at his enchanted rose. "And I'm hideous."

"Not to mention ill-tempered as Mandy." Grim mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Mojo noticed the present Rebecca left earlier and picked it up with slight disgust. "What is THAT!?"

"Oh," Grim glanced. "It looks like a Christmas present!"

Mojo slammed the present down next to the bell jar in anger, storming off and leaving his room. Grim walked over and checked the tag with a delicious grin on his face.

"Oh, it's for you my friend," Grim turned back before Mojo could go any further. "It's from.... a girl..."

Mojo poked his head back in. "Madame Foster?" he asked.

"No." Grim replied.

"Frankie?"

"No."

"Mandy?"

"No."

"Cherry?"

"From Rebecca, silly!"

"Rebecca..." Mojo walked over slowly and picked up the present, eager to unwrap it. Once he got the ribbon nearly lose, Grim stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah! Master, you can't open it!"

"Why not?" Mojo glanced at the skeleton. "It's for me, isn't it?"

"Because it's not yet Christmas!"

Mojo groaned and turned away with a shudder at him for mentioning the forbidden holiday.

"Master," Grim tried to reason with him. "We all understand how you feel about Christmas, but when a woman gives a man a gift, she's sayin', 'I care about you'! And I rarely know what dat's like, being married to Mandy..."

"But, I don't have a gift for her..." Mojo felt guilty.

"It's not too late!"

Mojo let out a sharp sigh, glanced back at a room, hatching an idea. "Well, I guess I could give her a little something."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, in the music room, Darkness was happily playing a upbeat tune in contrast to his usual doomy and gloomy, slow melodies. He was actually in a good mood this time. That was changed suddenly once Mojo barged in without warning and made a very bad move with his words to the court composer.

"DARKNESS! STOP THE NOISE!" Mojo growled.

"Noise?" Darkness snarled, feeling offended. "NOISE!? This is my masterpiece!"

Mojo roared loudly at him to get him to stop.

"Master..." Darkness said in a quiet tone, glaring with one eye open.

"I want you to compose a song," Mojo explained, looking out the window to see Rebecca still outside with Donnie and Mac. "It's a present, for Rebecca."

"What?" Darkness spat. "Rebecca?"

"And make it happy!" Mojo left the room, feeling excited to share this with Rebecca and make themselves happy for Christmas.

"Oh, but happiness is so-" Darkness stopped as he realized, Mojo was already gone. "depressing... What's next? Love songs? Wedding marches?" Darkness hissed, as Jeffy scampered in to look out the window and spy on Rebecca. "It's all the girl's fault..."

"What about this one?" Rebecca asked as she was with Mac to another tree.

Donnie chattered wildly, but no one could make out what he was saying.

"Too wiggly." Mac replied.

"Too.... wiggly..." Rebecca repeated.

"JEFFY!" Darkness blared and slammed down his organ keys to make the rodent snap to attention and the whole room shook from the sudden burst from Darkness's keyboard. "Pay attention, I need you to pace when I think!" (A/N: That always scared the crap out of me when Forte blasted his keys O_O) 

Jeffy saluted and did as told as Darkness ranted.

"The girl is evil, I tell you. She pulls him from my grasp. She fills his head of dreams of love, and hope, and Christmas!"

"Well, whatcha gonna do?" Jeffy shrugged, stopping his pace. "Can't stop Christmas!"

"No," Darkness smirked as he looked out the window slightly. "But I can stop... the GIRL..."

Rebecca and the others went to the last tree found on the castle grounds. It would have to do since they couldn't find any others that would be acceptable enough for a Christmas tree.

"Mac, this is the last one." Rebecca sounded tired of tree searching.

"That's not it!" Mac scoffed. "That's just a weed wishing it was a tree!"

"Mac, we've looked at every tree in the grounds."

"But it's more this way than that..."

"It will have to do." Rebecca handed the axe to Terk so she could do her job.

Terk swung back and jabbed the axe into the tree and the suspension caught her by surprise and she put her hands on her forehead. "GAH! What a headache I have!" she moaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rebecca noticed her downfall. "I'll get a saw."

"No, that's fine, I don't want to put you out." Terk pulled the axe from the tree, ready to swing again.

"Oh, alright." Rebecca shrugged.

Terk was about to swing back, but then looked at Rebecca. "Do you have some lotion?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought a little massage," Terk shrugged. "But if it's no, it's no! Go on! What are waiting for? Knock yourself out!" Terk held the axe steady, about to hit the tree. "You never get headaches, I guess lucky you..."

"Really," Rebecca suggested. "I can get a saw."

"Who wants a saw?" Terk asked. "I can go on with the hitting and the whacking, who's stopping us?"

"Shh," Rebecca noticed a slow song heard from the music room inside the castle suddenly. "What is that?" the music interested her through curiosity and its beauty. "It's... beautiful..."

Darkness kept playing his slow song and Jeffy held his flute, ready to follow his master's instructions. "And now..." Darkness said in a frightening tone. "For a little... piccolo..."

Jeffy took a deep breath and breathed hard into his flute, making a high-pitched squeaking song throughout the place. Since it was high and squeaky, Donnie could hear it and he ran inside like a wild dog, blabbering and chattering. Rebecca ran inside after him, leaving Terk outside by the tree.

"Donnie, wait!" Rebecca called out.

"Well, I'll just sit here," Terk rested against the tree. "Snow is fine." a pile of snow then landed on top of her and she seemed aggravated. "A little wet, but who's complaining?"

"Yes, my dear...." Darkness sounded like a vampire hypnotizing his next victim as he lured Rebecca with his Siren like song. "Come to me...."

"Come here, Donnie, come here!" Rebecca called as she wandered down the hall, out of her coat, and found the wild Thornberry boy going into the music room. Darkness kept playing and stopped right as Donnie came in, like a wild dog, chasing Jeffy. The rodent was terrified and ran off like his mouse instinct to survive.

"Nice Thornberry! Good Thornberry!" Jeffy called as he was being chased and cried for his life. Due to him being a rat and Donnie being bigger than him now, he couldn't calm down the boy easier than before the enchantment.

"Donnie?" Rebecca walked in with Mac, shivering behind her. "Hello? ...Hello!"

"M-M-Maybe there's no one here," Mac lied, knowing Darkness was in the room and was always very scary toward him and the other servants. "Maybe we sh-should... go..."

Rebecca turned to see Donnie blabbering behind the chair and looking very horrified of Darkness and growled at Jeffy as he sunk in the music room chair.

"What's the matter, Donnie?" Rebecca then walked over and saw the rodent. "Oh, hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Rebecca. And... You are?"

"J-J-Jeffy..." the rodent shivered as Donnie continued to growl at him.

"Down Donnie, down." Rebecca let the wild boy away and got a closer look at Jeffy. "We heard the most beautiful music, was it you?"

Darkness smirked at Rebecca's comment about his music.

"Me?" Jeffy blushed. "You th-thought that was meeee!?" Jeffy's rat squeaks made his voice high and he grew nervous around Rebecca.

"Mademoiselle, please..." Darkness decided to make his existence known, causing the girl to turn at him with wonder. "I am Maestro Darkness, court composer and your most humble servant."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Darkness," Rebecca stepped forward with Mac. "I'm Rebecca."

"Yes," Darkness was of course, not impressed with her appearance or approach toward him. "The entire castle is talking about you, child. They say you're planning a Christmas gala, marvelous idea... The very thing to shatter the Master's dark and gloomy past. But you must make this the grandest celebration ever! Have you gifts?"

"Yep!" Mac replied.

"Food?" Darkness asked.

"Yep!"

"Garlands, ribbons, wreathes?"

"Check!"

"Spangles and fandangles? The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?"

"Yep, we got them all!"

Darkness smirked and looked down with a very sinister, hellish grin. "The tree....?"

Mac frowned and looked up at the older girl. "See Becca? I told ya!"

Rebecca glanced down at him and at Darkness with an uneasy smile. "Well, we found one..."

"But it was on the piddling side of puny." Mac glanced at the floor with defeat.

Darkness chuckled then glanced out the window as it was getting dark and closer and closer to Christmas. "But did you check in the Black Forest? There you will find a tree, better than any you can dream of."

"Better?" Mac brightened up. "We gotta go, Becca!"

Jeffy cringed.

"We gotta!" Mac looked up at Rebecca.

"Mac, we can't," Rebecca sighed. She wanted to go, but she remembered something very important. "I promised your Master I wouldn't leave the castle grounds. I gave my word."

"Chin up, son," Darkness tried to play around with Rebecca's words to get her to leave and hopefully never come back so he could have Mojo all to himself. "There's a profound lesson in this: Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another."

"You're twisting what I said." Rebecca put her hands on her hips, glaring at the demon gorilla.

"Not at all," Darkness explained. "I agree with you. Look after yourself, let the Master do the same. Never mind that the tree was always his favorite part of Christmas."

Mac looked at him, then back up at Rebecca. "Please Rebecca? PLEEEEAAASE!?"

Rebecca looked back out and remembered a certain encounter she had with wolves in that very forest. "It looks... dangerous..."

"Mademoiselle," Darkness chuckled. "You are in more danger in this very room, I assure you."

Rebecca thought hard before officially deciding. She then gave in, much to Mac's delight. "Alright, we'll take Rain. If we hurry we can be back by nightfall."

"Hooray!" Mac cheered and Donnie howled like a wolf.

"Good day, Mr. Darkness," Rebecca went out with Mac and Donnie as they went out the door to get ready. "You'll keep my secret, won't you?"

"Of course, my lady, the Master will remain completely in the dark." Darkness put a hand behind his back and crossed his fingers.

"Good day, Jeffy." Rebecca said to the rodent before officially leaving.

Jeffy smiled at her. "Good day..." he sighed dreamily with a shallow wave.

"JEFFY!" Darkness snapped to get the boy's attention. "I want you to follow her... Make sure they don't...come...BACK!"

"Yeah, but," Jeffy tried to get himself out of it. "Maestro, she's so nice!"

Darkness rolled his eyes. "When you've finished fawning, Jeffy, perhaps you could find someone else to play your solo?" he baited.

"NO!" Jeffy scampered out to stop Rebecca from coming back to the castle. "I'm going, I'm going!"


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, back in the west wing, Mojo had on his best clothes and was getting everything perfect. He yanked off a curtain and placed it on a small table, wiping some dust off from it. He then wondered where Rebecca could be. Not having the patience to track her down himself, he called out in the loudest way possible. "HERRIMAN!"

"Oh, dear, yes, I'm coming!" Herriman hopped down the hall to get to his master.

"HERRIMAN!" Mojo roared again, pushing a couple of chairs to the table.

Herriman panted, out of breath, then cleared his throat and straightened his back. "You bellowed, Master Mojo?"

"Find Rebecca, I... I uh..." Mojo stammered, and then cleared his throat. "She has to hear a song."

"Yes, Master Mojo, right away, sir," Herriman saluted, and then had a visible smile as he noticed the chimp's good mood. "Splendid... Oh, splendid!" Herriman hopped to Rebecca's room. "Miss Rebecca? Miss Rebecca! Where is she? Oh, Miss Rebecca!" he hopped out, seeing she wasn't there.

"Careful, careful," Grim was with the others as they lifted a Christmas chandelier. "Too fast! Get out of da way, quick!" Grim ducked down as the chandelier got out of control and slammed on top of Billy, who then let out an idiotic laugh.

"Huh!" Cherry scoffed with Mandy. "Amateurs."

Mandy nodded in agreement.

"Miss Rebecca!" Herriman came to see them, but caught in a wreath. "Excuse me, hello, has anyone seen, Miss Rebecca? I can't find her anywhere and Master Mojo is demanding to see her now. He's got a song he wants her to hear."

"Is that okay?" Wilt asked with a smile.

"Muy buena!" Eduardo cheered.

"Coco!" Coco added.

"Oh, how magnificent!" Grim lit the candles on the chandelier with his candelabra.

"Last I saw her; she was going with Mac to look for a Christmas tree." Madame Foster replied.

Herriman got unstuck and dashed downstairs. "Right! We must conduct a search on the grounds. Master Grim, you're with me!"

"HERRIMAN, I'M WAITING!" Mojo could be heard from his room, not too far from the dining hall.

"Madame," Herriman went to his creator. "Stall Master Mojo. Okay Grim, we're-" Herriman turned to see the skeleton chimp had abandoned him. "Master Grim, wait! I'm leading! Me first, you second!" he hopped out of the castle entrance.

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" Grim called as they went to the snow coated grounds of the castle.

"Miss Rebecca?" Herriman called. "Where is she? Rebecca!"

Grim looked beyond. He saw sled tracks and if he had eyes, they would be as big as dinner plates. He looked to see the tracks lead all the way up to the forest far from the castle. "Da Black Forest..." he whimpered with fear, even if he was Death, even he had fears of his own. He then turned to Herriman. "Come on, den! Hurry!"

"No!" Herriman gasped like he had just seen a vicious dog. "This is catastrophic!" he then hopped to catch up with Grim anyway.

Grim turned as he watched Herriman try and catch up. "Herriman, quit dawdling, mon!"

"I'm not dawdling," Herriman panted as they left out the gate. "I'm waddling!"

"Well, don't waddle t'en, we're in a hurry, you lazy old imaginary friend!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mojo was brushing some of his fur down back in the West Wing and shined up his teeth for tonight with Rebecca. He sat in his chair to wait for the guest he wanted to see. But time came and passed again, the candle's wax had burnt out from the fire and the sun was setting. Mojo stared out the window losing his patience and temper.

"Why am I still waiting?" he asked himself, then roared again. "MADAME FOSTER!"

"Coming, sir, coming!" Madame Foster slid in through the door with her tea set and skidded on her tiny shoes. "What a brisk day! You look positively chilled to the bone!"

"Where's Rebecca?" Mojo asked, getting back in his chair.

"How about a nice cup of tea, dearie?" Madame Foster offered. She then flinched as Mojo slammed his hand down to take a cup as Madame Foster shakily put tea from the pot inside. "Just a spot?"

Mojo grabbed the cup and glared at the demonic gorilla by the organ. "Darkness, play Rebecca's song!" he demanded.

Darkness played the song slowly and unwillingly.

"You're not singing." Mojo hissed.

Darkness groaned and rolled his eyes as he started the song over and sang along this time. "Deck, the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la-la..." he sounded like he would rather be shot in the forehead.

"Louder!" Mojo growled.

Darkness continued to sing and Madame Foster was still there with her tea set. "A bit more tea, dearie?" she stalled. "Good for the heart, you know."

"No, thank you."

"Just a spot?"

"No more."

"Well there's always room for tea, dearie."

"I said NO MORE!"

"Oh, dear me!" Madame Foster grew nervous and Mojo saw right through her.

"Madame Foster," Mojo glared at her. "Are you...trying to distract me?"

"Goodness, no, sir," Madame Foster then faked a gasp and looked out the window as it got pitch dark outside. "Heavens! Is that a yellow belled, double breasted, sap sucker? Rare this time of year!"

"ENOUGH!" Mojo growled which made Darkness stop singing. "Where's Herriman? Where's Rebecca?"

"Rebecca?" Madame Foster cringed. "We.... Can't find her, sir..."

"WHAT!?" Mojo slammed the table down and barged in the double doors. "Leave me..." he grabbed his enchanted mirror and clenched his teeth as he was seething with anger. "Show me the girl..." The mirror showed Mojo's frightening reflection, then the green lasers came it showed Rebecca in the sled with Mac, riding Rain and heading to the Black Forest. Mojo felt heartbroken, but his anger took over his depressing emotion. "I WILL BRING HER BACK!" he barked.

"NO!" Darkness cried, then calmed himself down. "Uhm.... She's abandoned you! Listen to your old friend, won't you?" Darkness smirked with self-satisfaction. "Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you astray? No! But the girl..." Darkness made his organ blast out green lasers, smoke and demonic angels to torture Mojo.

Darkness: The quickest way to break your heart  
Make you depressed and ill  
Is to get tangled up inside the side effects could kill  
All passion is a waste of time, a deadly game, pour vous

I am your friend, your cher ami  
I wouldn't lie to you  
If you must love someone, may I suggest  
You love yourself? Just think it through

You'll never leave and you'll find you'll get more rest  
You'll always feel as good as new  
Your freedom is the most important thing my friend  
You must be strong, you mustn’t bend

Don't send flowers, don't talk for hours, don't write poems  
Don't dance beneath the stars that shine above  
Don't fall in love

"Oh, don't do it." Darkness chuckled as he played hell-bent organ music.

Darkness: As soon as your heart rules your head  
Your life is not its own  
It's HELL when someone's always there  
It's bliss to be alone

And love of any kind is bad  
A dog, a child, a cat  
They take up so much precious time  
Now, where's the sense in that?

Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame  
If you're turned on, then just turn off!  
Emotions are a thing all great men overcame  
Please don't make this your catastrophe!

Don't get attached to anyone, or anything  
There's nothing worse than things that cling  
You'll go to pot, you'll turn to drink, you'll never rest  
You'll end up mad looking some poor demented dove

Don't fall in looove!  
Don't fall in love!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mojo growled, wrapping his cape around him and stormed down the stairs, leaving Darkness alone. In the ball room, Cherry was walking on the table, examining everyone's decorating as she supervised. She then grew disgusted as she saw some holly on a bell. She wrinkled her nose and swiped it off.

"No, no, no, no, NO! You cannot mix bells with holly!" Cherry put it behind her back and had a dark smile as she continued to examine the decorations. "Still I have to admit, not bad for amateurs." she glanced at Wilt, Ed, Coco, and Bloo.

Suddenly a roar caught them all off guard and even scaring Cherry to near death. Mojo climbed down the stairs and crashed all around the ball room. He shattered a gingerbread house, ripped up the table cloth and smashed all the plates. He then growled as he ran out the doors in a huff to get Rebecca back and make her pay for breaking her promise with him.

"I'm sorry, but that is not okay!" Wilt cried.

"No bueno!" Eduardo cried and cried tears as large as a water fall rushing.

"Coco..." Coco said sadly.

"This is so not cool!" Bloo hissed, then noticed Cherry was under the broken table. "Cherry, you okay there?"

Cherry got back up and bowed her head in her usual dark demeanor. "I knew this was hopeless..." she sighed, wanting to curl up in a ball in a dark corner with no sunshine.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Black Forest, Rain pulled the sleigh carrying Mac and Rebecca steadily as a near blizzard hit. Everyone was completely oblivious to Jeffy hiking up on the sleigh, spying and wanting to sabotage as his orders told him to do so. He then whimpered and clenched tighter as he heard wolf howls. The wolves gathered around but they saw Rebecca and remembered their last encounter with her and just stayed menacingly in the background. Mac spotted something in the distance as the wind picked up and blew Rebecca's hood down.

"There! That's it! That's it!" Mac cried to the most stupendous tree in the forest.

"Oh, Mac," Rebecca smiled at the tree across from the ice. "It's perfect!"

Rain looked a little worried about crossing the path. She put a hoof down to see the ice was a little thin, but it could still carry her. The horse, chimp and human girl then went across the ice to get the tree for Mojo as it got darker and darker each minute.

Meanwhile, on another side of the forest, Mr. Herriman and Grim were going up a hill to look for Rebecca, but couldn't find her anywhere. Herriman was nearly out of breath.

"Do you see her?" Herriman asked with wheezing breathing.

"Not yet," Grim replied, climbing up with no worry. "Now, come on! Hurry, now!"

"You go on," Herriman moaned and collapsed into the frigid snow. "I'll never make it. Save yourself..."

"It'll be summer before we reach 'em," Grim sighed, then smirked as he had an idea. He then lifted his scythe and swished it at Herriman and made him get on his feet like a real rabbit and Grim jumped on his back, making him move across the snow, hopping along. "I t'ink we finally found a use for you, Herrimon!" Grim laughed diabolically as he rode Mr. Herriman around the Black Forest.

Rebecca, Terk, and Mac looked up at the tree so they could cut it down. It would look perfect for the Christmas celebration at the castle. "It's the best tree ever!" Mac smiled.

"Mac, you're right." Rebecca smiled.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!" Terk cheered.

"We better hurry," Rebecca told the young gorilla. "It's getting very stormy."

Terk grabbed her axe and swung with all her might to chop down the tree. "Again with the chopping..." she muttered to herself as she proceeded to cut down the tree.

"Oh, I've gotta do something," Jeffy whimpered to himself as he sat on the latch of the sled. "Darkness is counting on me!" he then pulled off the metal attatchment between the sled and Rain.

Terk gave a final breath, rose her axe and chopped at the trunk one last time. It was enough to make the tree fall and they could get it back to the castle. "TIMBER!" Mac called out as the tree landed in the fluffy snow.

Rebecca took out some rope and tied it to the sleigh. "Take it away, Rain!" she called to her horse.

The horse neighed as if to agree, then pulled the sleigh. Jeffy fell out of the sleigh in time, but then the tree ran him over and some pine needles got stuck to him. Jeffy popped out from the snow and straightened himself out as the others were on their way back to the castle. "Oh, no!" Jeffy squeaked and quickly dashed to the sleigh to go back with them or else he would've been stranded, but he slid on the ice and made himself noticed by Mac, Rebecca, Terk and Rain.

"Jeffy?" Rebecca asked as Rain stopped hauling the tree.

"Hey Rebecca," Jeffy gave a nervous chuckle. "Nice tree..."

"What are you doing way out here?"

"Nothing... I was just walking... I love the bitter cold, and... I mean... uhh..." Jeffy took out his flute and played a high-pitched tone to frighten Rain. He then played again, making the horse rear up and stomp on the frozen lake.

"RAIN!" Rebecca yelled as she was getting separated from her horse. "Oh, no!"

"The tree, Becca, we're gonna lose the tree!" Mac squealed as the rope was breaking from the tree. The rope broke and made Mac fall into the water.

"Mac!" Rebecca cried as she was nearly drowning.

Terk jumped onto the cracking ice to look for Mac. Once she saw him, she balled up her fist and smashed it right to the ice to crack it open and free the little boy chimp. As Rebecca and Terk were saving Mac, Grim and Herriman came right on time.

"Hold on, foolish girl, I will save you!" Grim called out to Rebecca.

"Oh, dear." Herriman moaned at the unfortunate sight.

Everyone got together and Jeffy was nearly suffering as he was getting off the piece of ice he was floating on. Terk pulled both Rebecca and Mac out safely. Mac spat frozen water out of his mouth like a fountain and looked at a shivering Rebecca.

"Oh Mac, thank goodness you're safe." Rebecca sighed.

"I wasn't scared." Mac smiled.

Under the water, the rope to the tree latched around Rebecca's ankle to drag her down. Rebecca clawed at the ice to stay on dry land, Mac even bit on her glove to pull her in, but it was useless. It seemed as if Rebecca was going to drown to death in the frozen water as she slowly floated down with the tree. Grim turned his head as he heard a monstrous growl in the air and there came Mojo, seemingly from nowhere. Mojo wasted no time but to jump into the water and save Rebecca's life, only to punish her afterward. Everyone waited and watched in suspense, then they saw their Master blast out of the water with his forehead against the ice and he walked across the snow back to the castle with Rebecca in his arms.

"Rebecca!" Mac smiled, but his happiness grew short as Grim pulled him out-of-the-way and Mojo stormed off back to the castle.

"Oh, no," Jeffy moaned with tears in his eyes. "What have I done?" he then broke down into tears. "It's all my fault!"

"We all share some blame, mon," Grim told the rodent as Christmas was indeed hopeless for all of them. "For daring to hope for a Christmas."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Back at the castle, Mojo was standing over Rebecca and they were in the cold, dark dungeon. Once Rebecca's vision came back and she saw an angered Mojo, he spoke to her with fury. "You said you'd never leave..." he hissed.

"I wasn't trying to leave," Rebecca said, sadly as she was wrapped around a purple blanket. "I just wanted to make you happy."

Mojo went to the door. "You broke your word," he snarled. "And for that! You will rot in this dungeon forever!" he slammed the door.

"I should've known you'd never be anything... but a beastly chimp..." Rebecca let a tear roll down her cheek as she was punished.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The bells tolled from outside as everyone was gathered in the foyer, hearing Rebecca's punishment. Everyone knew what the bells meant, it was now December 25th and they couldn't celebrate. They all walked off, leaving Grim and Herriman alone though.

"Midnight," Grim sighed. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Herriman."

"If only it were." Herriman sighed, hopping off with the other imaginary friends.

Mojo was now in the West Wing with Darkness looking down at him with mock sympathy. "Oh, my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for her, things were much simpler, before SHE came along, before we dared to," he sharply sighed in mid-sentence. "...Hope."

Mojo looked out the window with his eyes shut and stinging with sadness and anger. "I thought she was the one..." he said quietly, sadly.

The others made it to the dungeon and opened the door to see Rebecca huddled against the corner. It was truly a sad sight indeed.

"Rebecca?" Mac called as he went inside with the others.

"Hello dere." Grim said.

"There she is..." Madame Foster moaned as they all gathered inside, even with Jeffy. He apologized to the others for his bad behavior lately and he just wanted attention from his mentor and the others. They forgave him as long as he promised to never do it again.

"Merry... Christmas..." Grim tried to make Rebecca happy, but they were all sad souls inside.

"Doesn't look so special to me." Mac stared at the floor.

"Oh, Mac," Rebecca sighed, choking back any other tears she had left. "I'm sorry. Nothing's changed."

"I told you nothing would change!" Cherry said, sharply, sounding more vocal than before. "I told you the Master would not allow this, I told you Christmas was a hopeless folly!" Cherry then changed her tone as she noticed Rebecca was miserable enough already. She sighed and let out the most gentlest her voice could muster. "But,... I was wrong..." she admitted. Rebecca glanced back at her.

Cherry: When I felt lost, and lonely  
Not a dream in my head  
Your words lifted my spirits high  
Remember what you said

Rebecca looked back at Cherry, shocked at her friendly and helpful side. Grim pulled Herriman into a tight hug, Jeffy was crying with tears of joy and inspiration, Mac was with his friends and Madame Foster smiled at them all. Rebecca stood next to Cherry and held her hand as they stared out the window to the shiniest star in the sky.

Cherry: As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe that hope is

Cherry & Rebecca: The greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as our guiding star shines above

Cherry: There'll always be Christmas

Rebecca: So there will always be a time when the world  
Is filled with peace and love


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the West Wing, Mojo paced around, wondering what to do. He was sad because of what he did to Rebecca, but at the same time he was angry with her breaking her promise to leave the castle grounds. While he did this, Darkness hatched up a plan to end this madness once and for all.

"Oh, it tears me up to see you this way Master, why do you torment yourself?" Darkness glanced at the rose. "There's the symbol of your curse. Destroy it and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption! End your pain, forever..."

Mojo lifted up the bell jar and glanced at the rose. He grew angry with it. Darkness was right, it was the rose's fault the castle was under an enchantment in the first place. He growled and rose his arm to destroy it for good and make the spell permanent.

"Yes... Do it!" Darkness's eyes glowed as red as his fur. "SMASH IT!"

Mojo roared, making a small rumble in the castle. Before he could though, one of the petals from the rose slowly fell and landed on the present Rebecca had left for him earlier. Mojo realized he had never opened it and it was now Christmas. "Rebecca..." he mumbled to himself and took the present.

Darkness leaned back with enjoyment, but then noticed he didn't hear any smashing or crashing. "What are you doing?" the demon gorilla turned around to see Mojo unwrapping something. "What is it?"

Mojo threw down the ribbon and walked over with his new present. A homemade story made from Rebecca. Darkness found it very childish and useless.

"Oh, a storybook," Darkness smirked. "Does it have pretty pictures you can color? Utterly dreadful, Master."

"No, this one's different!" Mojo snarled at him, then cracked open the book. "It's from Rebecca..."

"Well, that would account for the creative wrapping." Darkness smirked.

"QUIET!" Mojo roared at him. "I want to read."

Darkness sharply sighed and grunted with discomfort as Mojo went to his seat by the fireplace, looked down at the book and began to read. He felt as though he could hear Rebecca's voice reading to him every word as they leapt off the page and pulled him into the fantasy world of the book.

"Once upon a time, there was an enchanted castle. Its Master seemed as cold as winter... Deep inside his heart, his cries of anger echoed through the stone walls of the castle. Though surrounded by servants, he was all alone. And in that simple act of kindness, he knew someone cared. Christmas that year was spent exchanging humble gifts. But the greatest gift anyone received was the gift of hope."

Mojo finshed the book, then he went on to his thoughts. Rebecca had cared about him all along and she was only trying to make him happy. He then knew what he had to do. He got up and left the room, abandoning Darkness.

"No, Master!" Darkness cried, but no one could hear him now, at least then. "Come back! She'll only prolong your torment!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the dungeon, everyone decided they didn't need Christmas to be happy. They all stood with Rebecca and felt very happy just to be together and not in worry or fear. "You know what, Becca?" Mac asked.

Rebecca glanced at him, wondering what he wanted to say.

"I don't need a tree to celebrate Christmas." Mac told her with a smile.

"And I can do wit'out mistletoe." Grim smirked, pulling Herriman into a kiss on the cheek for no reason.

Herriman wiped the kiss off with sheer disgust. "Well, I don't need tinsel."

"I don't need holly!"

"And I don't need a wreath!"

"I don't need ornaments!"

"And I don't need turkey!" Herriman shouted at the skeleton.

"I don't need stuffing!" Grim poked Herriman in his stomach.

"I don't need carrots!" Herriman crossed his arms, snooting his nose in the air, even though he denied his favorite food.

Grim: To each is own, my friend  
You know how to get me stressed  
But when it comes to making Christmas special

Herriman: Ahem, I'm a cut above the rest

Grim: If you could see things clearly  
You would say I've been blessed

Herriman: You can't hold a candle to my timing!

Grim: I'm a cut above da rest!

Rebecca: You belong side by side  
You should never be apart  
'Cuz when you're both together  
You're really twice as smart

"Twice as smart," Herriman smirked. "You know, she does have a point."

"Yes, well, two heads are better dan one!" Grim smiled, but both of them got their heads clunked together, making them dizzy.

Herriman: I'd say that as a team  
We have got to be the best

Grim: Now we found something we both agree on  
We're a cut above da rest

Both: There's no doubt that as a team  
We two are the very best  
Everyone who knows us must agree  
We're a cut above the rest

All: There's no doubt that as a team  
You two are the very best  
Everyone who knows you must agree

Grim & Herriman: We're a cut...

Rebecca: A cut above...

Both: Above the rest!

Mojo looked very glum as he walked in the dungeon door, surprised that it was unlocked. His demeanor changed to bewilderment as he saw everyone dancing and having a good time.

"Uh-oh!" Mac cried. "The Master!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Ditchy McAbandonpants?" Wilt scoffed.

"Wilt, please." Frankie calmed him as she noticed Mojo looked very sorry with Rebecca.

"Uh.... Rebecca?" Mojo walked over to the human girl.

The chimp servants all looked up at Rebecca, and she looked calm. She turned back to Mojo with a smile as she knew he was sincerely sorry. She allowed him to walk to her and take her hands.

"Can you forgive me?" Mojo asked with his eyes glittering by the moon light.

Rebecca smiled, feeling very relieved. "Of course," she stroked his face. "Merry Christmas."

Everyone then happily cheered in the room. Even Cherry and Mandy were in good moods from Mojo's change of heart. Mojo then made his next big announcement as he saw them all very happy and lively. "Let's give Rebecca the Christmas she's always wanted!"

Everyone was happy, but of course, Darkness was not. "So, chimp gets girl and it's a happy ending for everyone," he sneered. "Enchantment lifted... And Darkness fades into the background, no longer important, no longer needed..." Darkness then knew what he had to do. "I THINK NOT!" he roared loud enough for the windows to shatter and the sky grew blood-red as his hellish powers broke out and it looked like doomsday in the castle. The jealous gorilla slammed down his organ keys and was causing the whole castle to be brought down and kill everyone since he didn't get what he wanted.

"What is it, Madame Foster?" Mac cried. "What's happening!?"

"Watch out!" Cherry called to everyone as pillars were slowly falling and crushing to the floor.

Mojo knew who was indeed responsible for all of this, due to the organ playing loudly. "Darkness!" he growled, then helped Rebecca out as everyone else was getting out themselves.

"Hurry now, hurry!" Madame Foster signaled everyone with her cane as Frankie held her grandmother and they were running out as well.

"Can you believe I never took a lesson!?" Darkness laughed as he continued his sheer torment on everyone.

Mojo tried to get out but it was nearly hopeless. The floor split down the middle to show lava from Hell roaming in and it would be a very deathly fall. Rebecca was on the other side and Mojo couldn't get her to safety.

"Rebecca!" Mojo cried, then tried to reach out for her. "Rebecca!"

"Help!" Rebecca cried from the other side.

Jeffy then scampered around every stair and hole to get to Darkness to try to stop him. There was Hell fire outside and it was very terrifying for anyone. Even to Cherry and Mandy who looked just as panicked as everyone else. Jeffy then safely made it to the West Wing. "Maestro!" he called, making the gorilla stop for a brief moment. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't you see, Jeffy?" Darkness looked horrifyingly evil. "They can't fall in love if they're DEAD!" he laughed to show his fangs and that he had been the Devil all along and not just some demonic man.

"I'll tell you what I see!" Jeffy growled. "A big old, crimson colored, demon from the underworld who should be back where he belongs!" Jeffy then nervously chuckled as he finally got that off his chest.

"You could've joined me, Jeffy, but I feel my triumph is a solo act." Darkness continued to cause mayhem.

Jeffy fell over the music box and took out some sheet music Darkness had written. He took one which was a solo for him, but he saw there was nothing written on the paper and he had been tricked. "My solo!" he cried. "It's blank!"

Darkness laughed again. "So naive, you're second fiddle, Jeffy, and that's ALL you'll EVER BE!"

"DARKNESS!" Mojo yelled as Rebecca was drifting farther away and demons nearly grabbed her down to Hell with them.

"We can remain as we are, forever and ever!" Darkness laughed wildly as fire and lava came from all over to torture everyone.

"DARKNESS!" Mojo called once again and broke open the doors as the fire from outside illuminated his face. "ENOUGH!" he demanded.

"Heavens... Master..." Darkness said in a calm tone, then growled in fury. "YOU'RE NOT SINGING!" his baritone voice echoed and he made some lava nearly hit Mojo.

Mojo jumped out-of-the-way quickly, but still fell on the floor as the lava missed him. Rebecca pushed down a pillar back at the dungeon and balanced carefully with the others to avoid the demons from down below and the lava. There were even skeletons shown and they could see some tortured people already burning alive. The servants panicked as they made it to the West Wing to keep the rose from falling off the table from Darkness's brute force.

"Oh, no, da bell jar!" Grim cried.

"Got it!" Herriman grabbed onto it.

"Oh, careful!" Cherry warned.

"IS THIS HAPPY ENOUGH FOR YOU, MASTER!? I KNOW I'M DOWNRIGHT GIDDY!" Darkness continued to cause hell on Earth to get what he wanted and his laughed echoed and frightened everyone.

"Master!" Jeffy called as he knew only one way to stop Darkness. "The keyboard!"

Darkness continued to laugh as Mojo carefully went over some demons and lava to grab the keyboard. Mojo lifted it, and Darkness suddenly felt weak and turned to see what happened. Meanwhile, Mr. Herriman got the bell jar back on the stand safely with Grim's help, but fell on top of Cherry and they were both on the floor. Rebecca hid behind Mojo as he leaned back and threw the keyboard against Darkness and made the organ collapse on top of him to crush him and kill him. Everyone couldn't believe what happened, but Maestro Darkness was gone for good and that was that. Mojo felt a little bad for doing so, but it had to be done.


	10. Chapter 10

It was going to turn out a lot better in the castle for everyone. Darkness was back where he belonged to no longer cause trouble, the castle was all decorated for an allowed Christmas by Mojo, and there was happiness in the air. It even caught Cherry in a good mood as she in the ball room with a smile on her face. The men wore big blue bow ties as Cherry walked along.

"Oh, yes, it's so lovely." Cherry said in a gentle voice.

"And you said it was impossible." Grim smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Cherry waved her finger and pointed to herself. "I said it was impossible, without me!"

Herriman hushed everyone in the room. "Everyone, here they come!" he smiled and put his hands together.

The door was opened by Terk and Mojo and Rebecca came out in their formal attire. Mojo in his fancy dress clothes of royal colors and Rebecca had on her glittering white ball gown. Everyone marveled at their beauty. Rebecca was happy to see her friends, but her eyes lit up as she saw the tree she and Mac had gotten from the forest was up in the room and all decorated.

"It's wonderful!" Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes.

Everyone cheered happily and Mojo smiled at her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Back in the present, everything was normal and Madame Foster finished her story to Mac and everyone else in the room with her. "And what a wonderful Christmas it was," Madame Foster smiled as she finished. "I suppose if anyone saved Christmas, it was Rebecca!"

"Merry Christmas, to one and all!" A now human Jojo said as he walked in with Rebecca in a new fancy outfit Jojo had given her.

Rebecca wore her hair down with a crimson red ribbon in her hair and a matching gown with a gold trim, white skirt and red shoes. Everyone said Merry Christmas back and Rebecca walked with her prince to the square-headed boy.

"I believe we have a little something for you, Mac." Rebecca knelt and smiled at Jojo.

He smiled back, dug into his coat pocket and gave Mac another present for his Christmas Eve evening. Mac took the present with delight. "A present? Oh, boy, thank you!" he happily unwrapped it.

"What is it?" Frankie asked, wearing her green tea party dress with a bow and sneakers.

"Look Madame Foster, a storybook! Would you read it to me?" Mac asked.

"I'd love to, Mac." Madame Foster answered with a smile.

"Oh, boy!" Mac held the book over his head and happily ran off with the other kids in the castle.

Jojo then turned to the music department of the castle. "Maestro?" he called.

The other servants stepped aside to show a now human Jeffy. He had frizzy black hair in a mullet with emerald-green eyes in a green suit, darker green shorts, white tights and black shoes. "Yes, Master?" he asked in a lisp voice.

"Would you do us the honor, old friend?" Jojo requested.

"I'd be delighted!" Jeffy smiled with a chuckle, then played his flute followed by the other composers following with their music.

While they played, everyone felt their spirits being lifted and Jojo led Rebecca outside to the balcony. They looked at the glittering stars and the one shining above they hoped upon for a Christmas last year. The prince and princess then looked at each other and Jojo handed Rebecca a present. She opened the box to see it was a pink rose and Rebecca glanced at Jojo as it resembled the enchanted rose. They both then shared a kiss and looked back at the night sky as they lived happily ever after.


End file.
